


Don't Mess With The Flowers

by VanHelsing019



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animal fairy!Lancelot, Fast-flying fairy!Gwaine, Fluff, Garden fairy!Percival, Light Fairy!Freya, M/M, Tinker fairy!Gwen, Tinkerbell AU, Water Fairy!Leon, classic "I bully you coz I like you"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival is a garden fairy and gets tormented mercilessly by Gwaine, who happens to be a very mischievous fast-flying fairy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess With The Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for week 2 of the Merlin arts fest on tumblr :P Hope you like it :)

If one were to look at Percival, at first glance you’d mistake him for a guard or tinker fairy. What with his rippling muscles and very muscular arms, not to mention being the tallest fairy in Pixie Hollow. But look more closely and you’d notice his pink rose petal tunic with two pomegranate seeds for buttons, and his pink Calla lily pants. For you see, Percival was, surprisingly in fact, a garden fairy.

 

Not only that, he is a true rare talent among the other garden fairies, being the first to ever tame the sprinting thistles.

 

It was no surprise to find him out in the meadow practicing his talent, especially since it was an exceptionally lovely day. “Alright my little sproutlings, time to come out of your shells,” said Percival, raising his hand. Pixie dust sparkled at his fingertips before a collection of stems burst forth from the soil. Percy smiled happily as he looked at the freshly grown Daffodils towering above him.

 

He flew up to inspect the petals just as a strong gust of air blew him back, breaking most of the petals and littering the ground around him. “Gwaine!!!” he yelled lifting a yellow petal off his head “Achoo!” he sniffled, rubbing his nose with his finger.

 

“Aww are we allergic to a little pollen, eh Daisy-top?” Gwaine smirked, “I think it’s a bit ironic for a garden fairy to have allergies, don’t you?”

 

“The only thing I’m allergic to, is narcissistic jerks who make it their sole mission to ruin other people’s work,” Percival huffed, making the ruined flowers retreat back into the soil. The only upside to Gwaine’s daily torment, was that at least the ruined flowers could be used as compost.

 

“Oh come now, Daisy-top, you’ll hurt my feelings with that kind of talk,” said Gwaine, raising his hand to his chest in mock offense.

 

“If it gets you to leave me alone, then consider it my intention,” Percy scowled, waving his hand over the soil to produce a lovely bloom of Aster.

 

“Well then, I’ll take my leave,” said Gwaine, flying into the air, but not before a small twister engulfed the flowers, leaving the stems twisted and wrangled together after it dissipated. “See you tomorrow, Daisy-top,” he chuckled in the distance.

 

Percival’s anger flared, looking at the poor flowers. He was startled to feel something poke into his back, turning around to find a collection of thorny vines creeping forth from the ground. He breathed deeply, exhaling slowly to calm himself, before guiding the vines into the air to twist and meld together.

 

“From great emotion, beauty will spawn in the most surprising ways,”

 

Percival looked behind him to find Merlin sitting calmly on a moss covered rock, admiring the large tree he had grown. Its leaves rustling gently in the breeze. “Hi, Merls,”

 

“You shouldn’t let him get you down? Gwaine’s just being Gwaine,” Merlin reassured, his large blue wings, a mix between a Monarch butterfly and a dragonfly, flittering gracefully as he flew closer.

 

“I know, but I never see him bother the others the way he does with me,”

 

“Well he doesn’t do it to everyone, that’s true, but he does torment the people he cares about,” Merlin smiled, seeing Percival’s wings perk up with his realisation.

 

“You mean Gwaine… likes me?” said Percival, his left brow quirked.

 

“More than just like, if you ask me. All the destruction his winds cause you, shows he wants you to notice him,”

 

“But why? If he’d just talk to me he’d know that I noticed him from the start,” Percival paused, looking at Merlin while a blush spread across his cheeks. The other pixie just smiled knowingly.

 

“Well, you could always tell him how you feel,”

 

“Oh no, he’s going to suffer a little payback before I let any of his past antics slide,”

 

Merlin just shook his head, grinning widely. “Well, I’d better get going. Arthur wants to show me his ideas for a new training regime for the guard fairies, then I have to head to Tinker’s Nook to hear what Gwen and Elyan have invented to help with Summer preparations,”

 

“Then I shan’t keep you, your Highness,” said Percival, giving a low bow.

 

“You know I don’t like being addressed that way, Percy,” Merlin blushed.

 

“As you wish, my liege,” Percival teased.

 

            *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *

 

“I hate collecting pollen… bloody stuff gets everywhere… makes bees follow me around…” Gwaine grumbled to himself, maintaining a small whirlwind he hovered over the blooming flowers. He let it disperse into a string of tiny air currents which each flew into waiting pollen pots on the ground.

 

“There all done!” he exclaimed, looking proudly at the filled pots. A slight rustling within the sunflower field caught his attention. He squinted his eyes with a frown, flying closer to investigate. “Who’s there?” There was another rustle before Percival emerged from the field, startling Gwaine who let out a yelp.

 

“Well well, don’t we scare easy now?” Percival smirked.

 

“Oh it’s just you, Daisy-top,” said Gwaine, turning to collect the lids for the pollen pots, “What brings you here on this boringly lovely day?”

 

“You know, Gwaine, I never did get an apology from you for the other day,” Percival said without looking at Gwaine, calmly walking to the side.

 

“Apology? What for? I was just having a bit of fun, that’s all,”

 

“Since you put it that way, I take it you won’t mind if I have a bit fun too then?” Percival said with a mischievous grin.

 

“What are you on abo-” before Gwaine could finish, Percival whistled loudly. Seconds later the ground started rumbling just as a dozen or so sprinting thistles ran towards the fast flying fairy. Gwaine yelled and screamed, running in mid-air as he tried to fly away, succeeding in getting his arse pricked by the pointy weeds.

 

“Payback is a real pain in the arse, eh Gwaine?” Percival laughed, hearing Gwain yell in the distance. He noticed the pollen pots scattered across the ground, their golden contents covering most of the soil. He made to leave, only to have his guilty conscience battle it out with him and win as he sighed heavily and collected the pots.

 

With them all gathered together, he grew a few flowers and had them bend down and sprinkle their pollen into the pots. “Don’t ever say I didn’t do anything for you,” he said, placing the lids on the pots before flying away. His little prank was fun, but he’d better make sure the thistles didn’t cause any other trouble.

 

            *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *

 

“Hold still!”

 

“Ouch!! I would be able to oblige if- SHIT!- you didn’t press so- YOUCH!- hard,”

 

“Oh stop being such a big baby, I’m barely touching you,” said Lancelot, gently applying some salve to Gwaine’s posterior. “Honestly, Gwaine, why didn’t you go see Merlin or Morgana?”

 

“As if I would ask one of the Kings of Pixie Hollow to help relieve the stinging burn from my arse. And Morgana would never let me live it down if I went to her for help,” Gwaine muffled through his pillow.

 

“ _Mer_ lin doesn’t mind helping out friends in need, and the fact is tending to the sick and injured is Morgana’s talent.I’m an animal fairy, not a healer,”

 

“Yet you have a pot of anti-sting ointment,” Gwaine huffed.

 

“Baby animals are curious, they get hurt too,” Lancelot shrugged.

 

“I swear Percival is going to pay for this,” Gwaine growled. “OUCH! Watch it,” he yelled when Lancelot pressed the salve onto the one wound harder than necessary.

 

“I can’t believe you, Gwaine!” Lancelot yelled poking another tender spot on the fast flying fairy’s arse.

 

“OW! What was that for?” Gwaine flinched.

 

“You spend your days tormenting him, destroying his flowers with your winds. Percival is the most powerful garden fairy in Pixie Hollow, you can be glad sending the Thistles to give you a good poking,” Lance emphasised by pressing hard on one of the wounds, “was all he did. Because you may not recall, but he is the first garden fairy in history who is able to control those weeds,”

 

“Well he still-”

 

“Oh save it, will you? When are you going to stop being such a hard-arse and tell him how you really feel?”

 

“What makes you think that I like, Daisy-top in the first place?”

 

“You’re going for the deny approach? Very well then, I’m all done patching you up,” said Lancelot, slapping Gwaine’s pert butt cheek.

 

“Ouch,” Gwaine replied, pulling his pants up.

 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a date with a certain tinker fairy down at Tinker’s Nook,” said Lancelote, while packing away the salve and bandages.

 

“Ewe, too much info there, Lance old pal,” said Gwaine as he headed for the door. “Thanks for tending to the old toosh, mate. Enjoy your romantic evening,”

 

“You could have it too, y’know, if you weren’t so stubborn,” Lance added, before he heard the door shut.

 

            *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *

 

Percival spent the day near the stream, growing Snowdrops, Water Lilies and carnations. He had just finished making an array of different coloured Pansies bloom when he felt a light breeze against his back. “What do you want, Gwaine? Come to ruin my work as usual?” he said, reaching into a pouch he had tied to his waist.

 

“Perish the thought, Daisy-top, I merely wanted to drop by to see how my favourite garden fairy was doing,” Gwaine smirked.

 

“Well I’m doing well, now you can go do whatever it is you fast flyers do and let me get back to my work,” Percy said cautiously, watching nervously as Gwaine floated towards the Pansies.

 

“Oh come now, I enjoy admiring your flowers. These Pansies look especially pretty. Wonder if they smell as nice as they look,” he said, bending down and inhaling deeply. “Oh- oh no the pollen it’s making me-”

 

“Don’t even dare!”

 

“ACHOO!” Gwaine let loose a torrent of air, blowing every petal off of the delicate flowers. “Oops,” Gwaine said before taking off.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” said Percival, his hands glowing gold with magic as he flung a small seed at Gwaine. As it made contact with him, thin vines sprung free from the confines of the seed.

 

“What the-” Gwaine started, as he tried pulling free of the creeping vines which were snaking all around him. He started to panic when he felt his wings being entangled in the thin green snares. He yelled as he started plummeting towards the ground, the vines having wrapped his limbs and wings within a tight cocoon.

 

“Percy, please I’m sorry!” Gwaine yelled, shutting his eyes tightly when he saw the ground rapidly approach. He waited for the impact, cracking an eye open just a smidge to find himself dangling a few inches above the grass. He looked down or in his case, up, to see another couple of vines holding him firmly by his feet.

 

“Ahem”

 

Gwaine turned his head to find Percival flittering beside him, the garden fairy waving his hand to wrap the vines further around his body and pull him upright. They stared at each other, Percival’s face a bright shade of red with anger and Gwaine gulping nervously.

 

“Listen, Percy, I’m-” he was cut off by Percival cupping his chin and angrily smashing their lips together. His surprise melted away as he found himself return the passionate lip-lock.

 

“I like you too, you pillock,” said Percival, after breaking the kiss. The vestiges of his anger melting away to leave a slight pink tinge on his cheeks. “So now that we have established we like one another, would you like to come over for dinner at my place tonight?”

 

Gwaine just stared at him before nodding dumbly. “Marvellous! And since I have your attention, would you please refrain from destroying any more of my work from now on?”

 

“S-sure thing Dais- I mean, Percy,” Gwaine smiled sheepishly.

 

“Wonderful,” said Percy, giving Gwaine another peck on the lips before snapping his fingers, letting the vines drop Gwaine on the ground with a thud. “See you tonight, Gwaine,” Percival smiled seductively over his shoulder.

 

“What a man!” Gwaine muttered to himself in a love dazed state, before taking off with a slight skip in his flight pattern.

 

“That was sweet,” Gwen giggled high up on the branch of an oak.

 

“It’s about bloody time, I’d say,” Lance added, pulling Gwen closer.

 

“Hopefully this will help dampen Gwaine’s destructive tendencies,” said Leon.

 

“Oooh I hope so, he always blows away Leon’s mist when we try to make rainbows,” Freya added, playing with a stray beam of sunlight.

 

“Oi what’s going on here?” said Arthur, his red and gold dragonfly wings flittering steadily as he surveyed the group.

 

“Oh Arthur you missed quite the spectacle,” said Merlin, beaming at his husband.

 

“Why? What happened?” he asked, snaking his arms around Merlin.

 

“Let’s just say that, when it comes to Percival, you don’t mess with his flowers. And on a sidenote, Pixie Hollow gained a new pair of lovers,” Merlin smiled, pecking Arthur on the lips.


End file.
